1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bike racks and, more particularly, to a bike rack provided with a channel for supporting the wheels of a bicycle so that the weight of the bicycle is transferred to the rack through the wheels.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a bike rack that may be supported on the roof of an automobile, and which includes a channel for receiving the rear wheel of a bicycle, and a transverse cross piece to which a front fork of the bicycle may be attached upon removal of the front wheel from the fork.
In this known construction, it is necessary to first remove the front wheel of the bicycle, and to then lift the bicycle onto the roof of the automobile before the bicycle may be secured on the rack for transportation. In addition, the front wheel must be stowed separately.
According to another known construction, a bike rack is provided adjacent the rear bumper of the automobile, and includes cradle arms or the like from which the frame of a bicycle may be suspended. Typically, such devices are attached either to the automobile directly, or to a conventional hitch provided at the rear end of the automobile.
Although these suspension-type racks eliminate the necessity for lifting the bike onto the roof of the automobile, a problem arises due to the freedom of movement of the bicycle allowed by the rack. Because the handle bars and front wheel of the bicycle are typically free to pivot when the bike is suspended from the rack, and because the bike may swing on the rack, it is possible that the bike will damage the automobile or other bikes on the rack during transportation.